


No Good

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo reflects on the first feeling of friendship towards his companions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Good

**Author's Note:**

> Set during and contains spoilers for Vol.2 Ch. 7 of the manga. My small attempt at understanding Gojyo, feedback would be appreciated.

That asshole of a demon had called him a ‘no good product’. Like it was any damn secret.

 

Gojyo knew what he was, it haunted him everyday since he was old enough to realize why his step-mother wanted to kill him, why his brother had to sleep with her to calm her down and why his life was a pile of shit handed to him on a silver platter.

 

 _“Here you are Gojyo, eat up. It’s all you are and all you’ll ever be.”_ Fate, the cruel bitch, smiled at him like she was handing out candies for Winter Solstice.

 

His eyes and hair were red, the crimson proof of the illegitimate union between human and youkai and the world would know it, because he, Sha Gojyo, wouldn’t change himself to please anybody. He would wear proudly what he’d become because of where he’d been.

 

Even in Shunrei’s eyes he could see the curiosity, the bewilderment…the ambiguity. He could tell what she was thinking last time they spoke, and wanted to tell her that she need not worry. Unlike his, she would at least _try_ to be a good mother, he was sure of it.

 

Jien (the name had a kind of sour ring to it, which he blamed on his older brother) was one lucky man, he hoped he knew that wherever he was.

 

Hakkai grabbed the youkai’s chin in a bruising grip, nearly breaking his jaw from what he could see. That youkai had all right to be afraid, Hakkai wasn’t one to be trifled with, smiling pleasantly while he gut you like a fish or blew your head off.

 

You see, being a half breed, no good, piece of shit was easy with people like Hakkai, Goku and to a lesser extent the prudish monk watching your back.

 

 _“If you want to continue the sentence, please do so in the other world.”_ Words accompanied by an award winning smile.

 _“…If you’re gonna apologize, you shouldn’t have said it from the beginning,_ **bastards** _!”_ Sanzo, with his holy version of a proper ‘fuck you’.

 _Goku was busy kicking somebody’s face in._ Goku being Goku. Wait, did he mention something about roast beef? Yup, so Goku.

 

If Gojyo didn’t know any better, he would almost call the lot of them friends.


End file.
